Lucindre LosstWatt
by mezwantzvgs
Summary: 19 year old Lucindre Losst-Watt has returned to her childhood home, Bright Falls, after the death of her grandmother to pick up her belongings. Lucy didn't count on strange occurrence in the area to welcome her back. Takes place in September, 2011.
1. Small Yellow Taxi

19 year old Lucindre Losst-Watt has returned to her childhood home, Bright Falls, to pick up her dead grandmothers belongings but she didn't count on there being a strange occurrence in the area. Takes place in September 2011.

Lucindre Losst-Watt. I DO NOT OWN ALAN WAKE ONLY THE OC'S

**Chapter/Episode 1: Small Yellow Taxi**

The small yellow taxi raced down the long country road passing two signs that had stated 'Welcome to Bright Falls the home of Deerfest' and '2011,the 69th annual, 2 weeks to go' written badly on a piece of wood bellow it.

The small taxi contained a young average looking woman, late teens early twenties, in the back seat holding onto a medium carry-on bag along with the Indian taxi driver trying to focus on the road and G.P.S. The young woman kept falling from her dream-like state to awake waiting patiently for the 2 hour taxi drive to end.

Finally after much resilience the woman stayed awake long enough to see the familiar warehouses and harbor buildings and blurted "Right 'ere 'ill do thanks" The taxi slowly came to a stop near the second building connected to the main road.

"'ere ya go" the woman presented the man with the fare.

The small yellow taxi drove off leaving the young woman to meander around the town. Sauntering up the concrete sidewalk the woman took a quick right, viewing the oncoming ferry full of cars and the Bright Falls Cannery. Focusing too much of her attention on the pier the woman bumped into a policewoman in her late twenties or early thirties.

"Oh, sorry" the young woman apologized.

"No worries. Lucy, right?" the officer said in a curious manner.

"Yeah."

"Remember me?"

"Um, Sarah?" Lucindre hesitantly remembered.

"Sarah, wow look atcha'. Long time no see, still a Deputy?"

"I'm Sheriff now, Lucy. It's great to see you too."

"How are ya?"

"Tired" Sarah groaned.

"Aren't we all?" Lucy laughingly joked.

"What are you doing back in Bright Falls?"

Lucindre went quiet. "Nan...died..." she was able to let out. Sarah stayed silent for a while, scared to continue the awkward conversation.

"Oh...I, I'm sorry" the Sheriff softly said "Lucy if you need to talk-" "I don't." Lucindre interrupted "I just need to get to the Trailer Park" Lucindre could see the pity that Sarah was feeling. "Well I take my brake in an hour, I can drive you if you'd like" Sheriff Breaker offered empathetically. Lucindre pondered this for a moment then agreed, hoping that she wasn't a burden to Sarah. "Great I can pick you up at the Oh Deer Diner if you want. Know the way?" "Yeah I remember, It's not like I haven't walked from the Police Station to the diner before". They both laughed and went on their mary way.

Lucindre crossed the street and jumped over the fence like she used to do to when she was a kid. She reached the front door of the Oh Deer Diner and was greeted by a smile from the waitress serving two old men coffee."Well, well never thought I'd see your face around this neck of the woods again" a young man in his mid twenties mocked Lucindre. Lucy shot him a look and sarcastically replied "Good to see ya too Dibbles". She sat down with the man known as Tybalt 'Dibbles' Dibbler and felt uncomfortable like she was sitting with an ex-boyfriend, which he was.

"I guess the news got to you, huh" Tybalt started off "Were's Decster" he asked referring to Lucy's brother Declan. "Said he's on his way with the trailer and boxes" Lucindre gently said, reflecting on her text message. They both went silent, hearing nothing but the footsteps of the waitress and blitherings of the two old men.

"Can I get you two anything?" the waitress poked in taking their order

"The usual" Tybalt ordered in a casual tone moving his eyes away from Lucidre

"And you Lucy?"

"Chips, Triple D burger and the Sundae thanks"

"Okay, two usual's..."

"oh and Lucy, welcome back" the waitress smiled lightly

"Thanks Rose"

Both Tybalt and Lucindre wondered about the lantern Rose carried but shrugged it off.

Finishing their sundaes, Tybalt and Lucy continued their chat ,that Lucindre let Dibbles know using her expression, that she loathed.

"Where are you going afterwards?" a hint of curiosity in Tybalts voice

"Trailer Park"

"Ah...Gotta place to stay?"

"Trailer-" Lucindre was cut off

"Can't you say more than just three words?" snapped Tybalt

"Ready to go?" Sarah Chimed in sticking her head in through the door spooking Lucy in the process

"Yeah"

Lucindre mentally thanked Breaker for intervening the awkwardness she was in, grabbed her carry-on and left Tybalt the bill.

Aside from Pat Maine on KBF FM the trip was quiet. By the time Breaker and Losst-Watt got to the trailer park the sun had already start to fade creating a twilight coloured sky that still illuminated the road. Sheriff Breaker and Losst-Watt got out of the squad car, motioning for the owner to open the gate. "Hello Sheriff. Dropping of this little hoodlum again?" the balding and limping man laughed along with Sarah and Lucy. "I kid, I kid. Welcome back Lucy" smiled Randolf with an fatherly tone in his voice. "I suppose your here to get you're grandmothers stuff?" Paul questioned. "And stayin' for a bit. Seems that Declan could'nt make it" announced Lucy after recieving a text from her brother. Randolf opened the gate and started limping to the trailer in the far back with the speed boat on it's side, Lucindre still couldn't believe she did that, leaning up against the caravan.

"I'll let you get settled in. Call if there's anything" Sarah necessitated

"Right, your number still 911?" joked Lucindre

Paul, to Lucindre's surprise, got to the thrailer before her and handed her the key as soon as she caught up. "If there's anything you need-" Randolf was cut off by Lucy "Yeah, call ya". Grabbing the key from the manager, Losst-Watt unlocked the front door, though her bag by the door an nodded off on the couch.

*Thump*

Lucy had woken up, dazed, to see only the darkness of the night in the caravan. Lazily turning on the lamp she heard the noise again.*Thump*. "The hell?" Lucindre thought to herself. The thump came from outside and Lucy had forgotten to lock the door and grab some kind of weapon, something she had learned from horror movies and the show Twin Peaks.

She raced to the door to lock it, turned the front light on to ward off any crazy guys who may come and get her. The light emitted a halo that made Lucindre feel more safe. Racing to the bedroom to turn the light on Lucy could swear she saw someone drowned in dark clothing outside her window hiding behind the trees.

''Gotta be Dibbles" she thought ''Tryin' ta scare me''. Losst-Watt brought out her mobile and called Tybalt up "Why do I still have his number? Don t get sidetracked!" she shrugged this off and continued.

*Ring,ring-Ring,ring-Rin*"Hello?" Tybalts voice came through the phone

"Yeah ya can stop playin' 'round now, I can see ya"

"Lucy? The hell are you talking about? Do you know what time it is?"

"Cut the bull shit Tybalt and come outta there, I can see ya"

"Your at the Stucky's old station?"

"What? No, Trailer Park"

Lucindre and Tybalt pondered this for a moment until Tybalt broke the train of thought.

"Lucy, I'm coming over. Stay where you are"

Losst-Watt didn't take her eyes off the anomaly and slipped her phone into her jacket pocket. The lights slowly dimmed till they were finally burnt out. "This is like every teenaged horror film ever made!" Lucindre's thoughts screamed "Gotta find the torch"

The torch was on the top shelf of the book case. She hurried to be bedroom again to shine the light out the window and on the dark figure but as it turned out was just a branch from another tree. "Oh god, how stupid can you be?" Lucy bashed herself. Lucindre laughed the hysteria off and calmed down, this pace would drive anyone mad, she figured since the lights haven't been used for several months the generator would be stuffed and be in need of a good kicking.

Lucindre stepped out of the caravan door shining her torch to illuminate her path. She moved at a slow pace searching around the outside of the caravan for the generator and saw the loose wires stick out of the cable connecting to the machine. "Oh fer cryin' out loud!" Lucy angrily yelled. Lucindre jogged back to the front gate to complain to Randolf about the shotty wiring. A strong gust of wind scratched her and sent her to the ground dropping her torch.


	2. Into The Woods We Go

My apoligies for taking so long for chap/ep 2 it's just that year 11 and 12 work in school take a lot of my time, writers block new games and intrest's, so on, so forth you know it goes so on to the story!

REMINDER-DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT OC'S

**Chapter/Episode 2: Into The Woods We Go**

Lucindre gathered her bearings and sat up from the dirt path.

"Danmit," she cursed herself

"the hell'd it-" lucy scrambled for the torch "AH HA, found ya."

The light flickered and she smacked the lense with her palm.

"Screw it"

Lucindre gave up on the malfunctioning torch and and stumbled blindly in the dark before she found the the side of the front office. Lucy gave a weak smile to her self and felt her way around the front door and banging on it but stopped at the idea that she may be waking an already old and sleeping Paul. She certainly diddn't want to annoy someone just because her lights out. Lucindre thought it would be better to just sit by the gate and have Tybalt fix it for her.

Just when Lucy was just about to text Tybalt his car started his truck's highbeam caught her eye and she waited for him to come up the driveway. But he diddn't seem to be slowing down, if anything he just started to swerve. Lucindre watched horrified as she watched the truck's lights go off road and into the woods. Of course Lucy being in shock just stood there for what seemed to be the longest five minutes thinking 'Ohmygod' over and over until relizing that he could be hurt. She quickly pulled out her phone to call for help. While waiting for an eternity for the phone to pick up, Lucy climbed the fence and started to jog to the direction Tybalt had crashed.

Finally after what had seemed like an eternity the phone had been answered

"Hello?I-I kinda' need an ambulance o-or somethin-"

"I'm sorry but the number you have dialed is out of service, plea-"

"Shit" Lucindre angrily hung up and went from jogging to running towards Tybalt's truck.

Many thing's were goin through her head right now but the first priority was 'GET HIM THE HELL OUTTA THERE!'

Reaching the broken metal railing on the side of the road Lucy saw that the truck had gone down a bit of a slope and hit a big pine tree at the end of it. Lucindre slowing side stepped down the hill with nothing but the light of her phone and the truck's tail lights to guide her without slipping and twisting one of her feet, knowing her luck she would probably end up getting her face planted in the dirt. Lucindre successfully came to a halt upon having both feet planted on flat soft earth, noticing the sky grow somewhat darker and what clouds that could be seen flew by faster. Shrugging off the wheather Lucindre made her way to the banged up Tybalt and truck.

"Shit" she said an exasperated tone.

"Tybalt! Tybalt, wake up, man!"

Shaking Tybalt had sturred him from his unconscious state but in return had put him in a daze.

"DIIBBLES,c'mon man, get up!" she sceamed into his ear making his raging headache worse.

"Auugh"

"Can you walk?"

Tybalt only looked through half lidded eyes, recognizing that the woman shaking him was Lucy.

"Kay, take that as a no" she guessed and attempted to pull him out with her arm wrapping around his build and the other holding on to Tyblat's arm slung around her shoulder. Pulling him up and out of the car, both Tybalt and Lucindre grunted.

She carried him in short strides towards the slope as Tybalt was muttering something in jibberish. "Huh? Watta ya tryin' to say-"Lucindre

SNAP!

Lucy quikly twisted her head at the sound of broken sticks only to see more darkness. The trucks headlights had started flashing as the sky grew more intense.

Lucindre had seen enough movies to know where this leads,

Lucindre had tightened her hold on Tybalt and had tried her best to run like hell up the small hill until she found the flat, hard road and proceeded to drag Tybalt back to the trailer park.

Noises that resembled a man talking through clenched teeth began to fill Lucy's ears as she and Tybalt had slowed down.

Without thinking she called out for help.

Lucindre could'nt see anything and relied on the night sky to find where the noise was coming from, the shadow of a man in the middle of the road. She stopped moving after she saw him and thought warily of the stranger. Befor, the stranger had his back turned to Lucy and Tybalt, but now he was slowly turning around for them to see his shadowed face.

Lucindre had not noticed the axe he was handling until now, and she was petrified. She wanted to turn and run but her legs would'nt her.

The man stood before there. It was impossible to focus on it, as if it stood in a blind spot caused by a brain tumor or an eye disease. It was bleeding shadows like ink underwater, like a cloud of blood from a shark bite.

He had begun to walk closer towards the pair.

Lucy's head was overwhelmed with thoughts. She could'nt bring her self to move, she thought she leave the burden on her shoulders and run as fast as she could, she thought what would happen if the man would get her, she thought-

"Nnrgh"

Lucindre was snapped out of her thoughts by Tybalt's grunt.

"Lucy...we gotta...gotta go"

Lucindres legs began to inch away with Tybalt into the deep dark woods 'Hey what's worse, getting killed or getting lost?' she thought.

Dragging Tybalt as fast as Lucindre could, she bolted into the forest with the man walking behind her.

Thinking that he would be right behind her, Lucy didd'nt even want to look over her shoulder.

The hachet the stranger was holding before had now been used as a ranged weapon as it was thrown at Lucy, though she shuffled fast enough with Tybalt to move out of the way, it was more than enough to fuel the fire that was her addrenaline.

A long path that lead to a bright light. Remembering that that Pat Maine was always at the radio station, she figured that she was close to real help.

Finally reaching past the light Lucy summoned up the courage to look over her shoulder as she just kept moving. Lucy was stunned at what she witnessed. The man had ran into the light only to be dissolved and dissapear completely.

Lucy stopped and turned around into the light and just stood there dumbstruck.

"Lucy?"

Tybalt strained his eye's to stop the welcoming warmth of sleep now that his heart had stopped pumping.

"Lucy" his voice was becoming more forced to snap Lucy out of her distraction.

She still stood there, unmoving.

Tybalt slid his arm of Lucindre and sat against the wooden pole holding the light, trying to compose himself.

Sometime had passed and the sky had become more calm, the wind blew at her ears not like when she was running but more calm like it was going slow.

Regaing her senses, Lucy turned to Tybalt and asked calmly "Now what?"


End file.
